


My alpha

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The reader is an Omega who meets the boys but Dean's her alpha!!!





	My alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song before!! It helps you understand better and also the dance is nothing like the music video.this is a one shot but I may make a second part if it's liked.

Sam was in the library as he approached a female. As he got closer he realized she was an Omega. "Excuse me, ma'am can you help me find the local lore?"she giggled before hollering to her friend. "Local lore! Y/n!" Another female walked up. Definitely Omega. Sam said to himself. She smiled and led him to a section of the library. "Here you are." "Thanks." Sam smiled and sat down doing his research. Around lunch he got up and went to the motel. Y/n wallked around putting books up. She noticed a jacket left and she recognized it of the man who was looking for local lore. She picked it up and slung it over her arm before going to the front desk and gathering her stuff to leave.

Back at the hotel:  
"Damnit!" "What?" Dean asked his frustrated brother. "I left my jacket and they close in ten minutes." "Well make it come on."they got up and drove quickly as y/n was walking to her car. "Hey! Y/n! I left my jacket can I get it real quick?" She smiled and chuckled before digging in her bag. "I was going to drop it off at the hotel." "How'd you know..." "Small Town and my friend has a crush on you so she stocked you." She chuckled and gave him a jacket. "Thanks again." "No prob..." She trailed off as she caught Dean's scent.dean had gotten out and walked closer to her. "May I?" Y/n nodded. She wanted to be as close as possible to this amazing smell of an alpha. "Dean, I'll take the car and you and y/n can take her car if that's okay?" She nodded to distracted to care. Sam drove off to give the two some time. Y/n stood in Dean's arms for a little bit until her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at Dean. "I um have to take this." He smiled and she smiled as she answered. "Hello?...yeah....wait! Tonight!?!?...ok I'll be there but I'm bringing a friend."she hung up and looked to the alpha. "Come on work to do!" She smiled and drove quickly to a large out door stage. She looked at her best friend."take care of him!" She ran off and five minutes later and announcer came out. "Ladies and gents! Welcome to tonight's event! Put your hands together for the dare devil's! Their lead singer and dancer y/n has a announcement for after their song!" Everyone cheered as the music began to play. all of the group came out in jeans and tank tops with leather jackets on. They began the routine with y/n singing the song "bad at love" by Halsey:

"  
Got a boy back home in Michigan  
And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him  
So I told him that I never really liked his friends  
Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again  
There's a guy that lives in a garden state  
And he told me that we make it 'til we graduate  
So I told him the music would be worth the wait  
But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That we're meant to be  
But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best of me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause

I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love

Got a girl with California eyes  
And I thought that she could really be the one this time  
But I never got the chance to make her mine  
Because she fell in love with little thin white lines  
London girl with an attitude  
We never told no one but we look so cute  
Both got way better things to do  
But I always think about it when I'm riding through

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That I'm in too deep  
And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best in me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause

I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)

I know that you're afraid  
I'm gonna walk away  
Each time the feeling fades  
Each time the feeling fades  
I know that you're afraid  
I'm gonna walk away  
Each time the feeling fades

You know I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, oh"

 

Once they finished they all stood catching their breath. Y/n began her announcement. "As you all know, Melody and her mate had their first pup last week and it was a boy. Jess just found her mate. And something our group doesn't know is that I've just found my alpha. For these reasons the group hasn't been able to practice, and we've all agreed that even though we hate to, it would be best if we shut the group down.we love you guys and thank you so much for supporting us." She smiled as everyone cheered but obviously upset by the news. "Leave comments for us in the comment box and we will read them guys!!" Everyone shuffled away and went to the carnival on the grounds. The group congratulated y/n before they all went home. Y/n went to Dean. "So what did you think?" "I think you guys were great but I also think my Omega is in heat." She nodded as she blushed. "Then let's go home and fix it shall we?" Y/n nodded.


End file.
